To offer
by Crystallia Silver
Summary: Shortly after Anna's fall from grace and rebirth, Castiel notes that she misses something important as a human, so he moves on to a certain action to remove this deficiency...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Firstly, I would like to express my thanks to the lovely fellow authors and readers who welcomed my previous two works intended for the Supernatural section.

To offer

"_ I won't give up on you._"

The quietude and serenity of that specific, supernal region was such that even an angel could comparatively easy misestimate the movement of time flowing incessantly.

Variations of blue and violet of a sky most distant from the one closer to the world of humans, had encircled the beautifully shining presence positioned alone in an immense valley, a place tinged in a composition of shadows -not dreadful, but the kind that provide shelter for deep contemplation- and thin beams of golden light, like rays of sun seeking to pierce through dense clouds.

It was the place where Castiel felt more comfortable to meditate, unswayed by outer distractions, or to immerse himself into the process of summoning an angel from a superior rank; And this was precisely what he was attempting that instant.

His appeal was filled with perseverance and selfless expectation, hoping that a member of the Order of Principalities would soon receive him. On the other hand, he was aware that the angels consisting this family were particularly busy and focused on their tasks and wouldn't interrupt their work immediately, unless they considered the petition as urgent.

But what mattered to him mostly was that he had no intention to quit effort or deny his devout, honest wish...

The angel was kneeling on one knee, keeping his hands close to the chest. His eyes were closed as he intently pronounced verses of a psalm especially for the invocation...

The notion of disappointment did not take over Castiel because strong faith invigorated his action. And he was suddenly so wrapped into the _reason_ that originally led him to this, that his mind became momentarily overwhelmed by the impression that the _person_ for whom he began this effort, was somewhere near, around him, close to him.

Incited by the effect, he opened his eyes as if sure that he would actually see _her_...

Instead of Anna, the heavenly soldier witnessed the magnificent, silver-winged presence of a Principality standing in front of him. Castiel experienced a primal contentment at the sight of this arrival.

" I really thank you for coming here." He said after he stood upright and while he observed the other angel more carefully, he appeared to recognise his exact identity. " You must be Hanael. If I am not wrong, you are the one who looked after Anna's rebirth into human form and also responsible for sheltering her grace."

" True. My Order thought that you have called us for a matter concerning Anna, the fallen, so they sent me." There was no sign of contempt, resentment or anger in the tone of the angel's voice or expression; He was in repose and not in the slightest accusive when he referred to Anna.

Castiel was grateful for that, but he also knew this behaviour didn't necessarily mean that the Principality continued to have a positive opinion about the former warrior.

" So, my brother, what can I do for you?"

The angel turned his head sidewards, lowering his eyes in brief contemplation. He wanted so much to be sure that he would compose his words properly, expressing himself the best way he could... He really had to engage the attention of the figure who might had the power to make a difference.

" Anna was born in the world of humans - as a human - without a guardian angel to watch over her during her life. Before anything else, I would like to learn if this is fair." Castiel calmly spoke.

The Principality appeared to consider the statement carefully. " We didn't determine a guardian for the fallen, because her case is not similar to that of a newborn soul. Anna has a history in this region and it was her choice to abandon her nature and receive the humane one; This means she has consciously rejected the traits and destiny of her original existence... It is unlikely that she will ever accept or want our spiritual companionship."

Castiel had doubts about that; Anyone could turn to the light, at any time. However he didn't convey his opinion openly as he assumed it wouldn't help right now. He tried an alternative route into the discussion. " Are you hinting that she might be sensitive to the exposure of impressions that could remind her of this life here?"

" No, not within the earthly environment. On the other hand, her memories were repressed, but not erased. So, frequent proximity to a heavenly presence might have the potential to awaken sensations or faint images, but then again, that is not certain." The superior angel observed. He turned his shiny form away a little, looking thoughtful, " I was assigned to oversee Anna's transition... I decided that she had to be given internal defences, but considering her action, the options were very few. The suppression of memories was obligate. So apart from this, I blessed her with a natural aptitude in art, as a means to refine her spirit. It was something she appreciated as an angel too."

Castiel nodded; Anna used to tell him about paintings, how humans depicted the different families of angels through their art, how they visualised them. Although he did not share the same passion for the subject, he missed these moments somehow. He missed having this angel beside him.

" You did something beautiful, Hanael. But this alone doesn't secure her from the forays of demons. She's vulnerable."

" Yes. Demons are drawn to the fallen, tormenting them in several ways. And that's how they eventually manage to take the remnant, flickering light of the misguided."

The listener frowned and a shadow tinted his bright eyes. The Principality examined him silently for a minute, " You appear to have something in your mind. What is it?"

In response, the angel raised his gaze and finally spoke with serene, steady resolve.

" I humbly ask to become Anna's guardian."

The other angel was utterly surprised but he continued listening as Castiel added, " I am aware that we are not to choose whom we are to look after... Yet, I need to know if there is a possibility for the fulfilment of my request under these circumstances; It is you, after all, who said that Anna is a particular case."

Hanael discerned an earnest keenness that impressed him to some degree but, for the most part, he remained cautious about it. " You are motivated by loyalty and closeness developed with your former leader. But I ought to remind you that those who desert Heaven experience an innate refusal of receiving support from there. It's their natural tendency. How do you expect to reverse that, Castiel?"

" I don't plan to change Anna or reverse anything." The soldier tranquilly explained. " I only wish is to be by her side, without force or pressure, like an angel does to a human. To offer."

The superior did not detect any suspicious sign or a slight proof of ulterior motives behind the expressed words. Castiel was driven by purely unconditional willingness, though some could easily call this initiative foolish, scandalous.

" Brother, your petition is selfless, but very serious. I am not allowed to make such a decision on my own. A council should be convened among the members of my Order and we might need to turn to our superiors for advice and permission. I shall do what I can to persuade them to consider the matter soon."

" I appreciate that." The spiritual soldier replied. It was known to him that he couldn't be present in that council since he belonged to the lowest ranks of the hierarchy. He smiled. " Hanael, if they ask about my intentions, why I am doing this, please tell to them; She **never** _owed_ me anything. In every way this can be conceived."

The Principality's expression softened. " I will mention it. Your effort is admittedly generous, yet very risky. Before I take my leave, I must ask you: Have you ever thought if your distress caused by Anna's absence is surely stronger than the challenge of having to watch over as she proceeds into her life freely? Have you attentively considered that this open-hearted willingness may not guarantee a happy conclusion in the remote future?"

" I assure you, the answer to both, is yes."

XxX

Notes: According to the the angelic hierarchy based on the Christian teachings, Principalities belong to the first heavenly sphere along with guardian angels and Archangels, but on a higher level than them. They are described as the angels of mercy (which also means that they support those who promote merciful acts) and peace. They are also said to infuse a leaning toward a specific type of knowledge into the unborn soul.

The name I chose for the inserted Principality means "Grace of God". Castiel's mention in the text about Hanael sheltering Anna's grace, suggests that Uriel is currently not the possessor of it.


	2. Chapter 2

To offer

Supplied with immense hope and expectation, Castiel was aware that the only thing he could do after Hanael received his personal request, was to wait. It was unknown how long the lawful procedure of the council was going to take, but he complained not; Patience was among the high virtues an angel ought to possess and perfect, a vital trait of their existence and essential to their spiritual interaction with humans.

He also realised that at least once in his life, he didn't worry about the perspective of a negative judgement by his fellow soldiers towards him, or their impression regarding his decision. Castiel never forgot Anna or ever felt the urge to turn his back on her incited by any feelings of blind vengeance; The former angel had rejected her race for her own reasons and he saw no meaning of despising her in return, it wouldn't help any of them. Besides, her fall from grace did not start with a rebellion or contempt against her kind or Father, but with a yearning for the life of the ones she had protected for centuries. Castiel made continuous efforts to make her see the consequences and weigh the cost of each choice... He was thinking that Anna was motivated by the influence of impulsive temptation and great curiosity, not by a clear and prudent desire. And what he had feared most of all was that if she eventually decided to change her life, that change would be irreversible, maybe destructive, consuming; Angels may were able to observe humans closely on a regular scale, but they were certainly not familiar with the experience of living like them.

Not even Anna knew how she was going to feel after the desertion of her grace; The stubborn soldier had overlooked the possible, following effects as she had mainly concentrated on the fact that ripping off her essence was the only way to achieve her goal. She also thought that she couldn't foretell for sure if she was destined to maintain memories, traits or suffer any ailments as a result of this transition, but the idea of all these potential occasions, much to Castiel's displeasure, did not stop her, did not discourage her even for a minute...

In the end, or preferably, at the beginning of her new life, Anna lost prime consciousness of her heavenly past after being healthy reborn as a human. Castiel was not present at the exact place and time in which his fellow warrior casted away her grace, but it was not lost or destroyed. An angel of a superior class, Hanael, gathered it for safekeeping. It wasn't like he was intending to gain anything from it, angels who respected themselves did not look for profit. This particular action though, truly awoke hopes in Castiel's heart that perhaps Anna, somehow, at a later time, would be interested to come back and regain her previous form.

Maybe _he_ was fated to return to her, instead of she to him. Although he had secretly imagined that Anna would one day seek her Home above, destiny had revealed a possibility of a downward path to reunion.

"_ If that's how I am going to support her soul and guard her... I will be happy._"

Of course, this warm wish could further expand solely if the superiors allowed it.

In the meantime, Castiel was located in a different, celestial region showered in light and there was a quick stream of clear water. The ground was solid and free from roughness underfoot. " _I should get prepared for my next shift shortly_." He thought while watching the shiny reflections of the sun upon the water's surface. That glint somehow reminded him of Anna's wings... Now that she didn't have them, was her soul that bright?

There wasn't much time to imagine or ponder over it, as the sudden sound of fluttering distracted his contemplation. He hoped that it was the specific angel who was going to bring him the news of the council, either good or not... Unfortunately, he quickly realised that it wasn't that one. The aura of the present comer was different, but very familiar to Castiel.

For a very strange reason -strange because he couldn't find an explanation- Castiel sensed an inward disturbance stirring the previously peaceful state he was in, like the wind that unexpectedly raises waves upon a calm ocean.

" Uriel."

A strict soldier and close comrade of Castiel, also under the former command of Anna. Once he landed on the ground, he approached with a smile that wasn't exactly clear. " So, it appears that despite the uncountable years we have been together, I don't know you too well. And I certainly didn't expect such surprise on your part."

" What do you mean?" Castiel asked and a slight, unconscious furrow emerged between his eyebrows.

" About Anna. The renegade to whom you are willing to bring salvation."

" They told you? I thought that the council has not been dismissed yet."

" I haven't heard anything about that. All I know is the rumours, they are _talking, _Castiel." The angel emphasized in a purely condemning tone.

_The are talking, Castiel._

_Talking._

_They._

The prudent soldier mused deeply on the echo of the phrase, the words... Uriel tried to make it sound like a warning, maybe an indirect reproof or a threat, but to him it was nothing but a weak expression, with no power over him.

" Who are 'they', Uriel? Our generals or superior families?" Castiel calmly asked.

Uriel felt partially defeated under the serene reaction and the angel's initial lack of eagerness to hear the rumours. " Fellow soldiers." He replied. " The ones that wonder what kind of thinking motivated you to show care to a _fallen_ who deserted her responsibilities and family. Anna should encounter her fate by herself and accept the consequences, because no one forced her to this. Why do you need to meddle in her life? Don't you see that it might look suspicious to the eyes of your brothers later? I would propose to spare your mercy to those who are far more worthy of it."

Castiel moved on to counterattack with ease, " How do you measure worthiness? I think we should discuss the subject some time, I would like share opinions with you. As for Anna, she is human now. And I have been interested since the day of my creation to support humanity. There are no dark intentions; It is only my nature, the way Father made me." He stopped for a long moment and then he added, " Anna meant a lot to me while she was here. Always virtuous, patient and willing to help me improve. I cannot erase all that, the gratitude I feel. You have memories of her too, Uriel; I am sure you can understand."

No, Uriel couldn't understand because he didn't want to. He was staring at Castiel as though he found it hard to comprehend the words and thus the meanings. Especially compassion was something he did not value much, at least not as much punishment and forceful repentance. " If you want my opinion, I think that _monkeys_ have already been pampered a lot. In case we start pampering the fallen as well, I am going to feel very afraid about the future of this world." Uriel stated.

The compassionate warrior was ready to admonish his fellow soldier for the misnomer of humankind when both's senses detected an ethereal surge of warm energy in the atmosphere. They quickly recognised the presence of a high-rank angel and Castiel almost could not contain a rush of enthusiasm inside his heart.

He needed so much to know...

Hanael appeared in front of the two warriors, carrying a beaming, cone-shaped crystal. He looked at Uriel first. " I am glad to find you here. There is something I was going to ask of you."

The angel was surprised, but didn't say anything and simply nodded.

" What you see me holding is Anna's grace, carefully stored in this urn. It has been under my possession from the moment she expelled it to become human."

Castiel turned an astounded gaze to the shine of his former leader's essence. It felt almost as if he was staring at her soul, the kind of being she used to be...

" During the council, I was requested to assign the custody of Anna's grace to a strong and trusted soldier of her unit. It was decided to be Uriel. Can you handle it?"

" I will, if that's how it must be." The soldier answered. " Unlike my former commander, I treasure any part of the nature of our kind."

Meanwhile, Castiel found himself unable to hold back some mournful tears; The more he looked at Anna's grace, the more he hurt at the idea of her absence, the voluntary sacrifice and the dangers to which she was exposed as long as she was bare of spiritual protection.

The Principality withdrew his attention from the rigid soldier and searched the eyes of the other angel who was hiding his moist expression, inclining his head down.

" Don't shed any more tears, brother. Because from now on, you are obliged to be constantly strong for at least two people; Yourself and Anna."

In response, the faithful warrior straightened up and looked at Hanael decisively. " That means... I can go to her...?"

" The members of the council concluded that the reason of Anna's leaving was not connected with treason, arrogance or resentment towards Father; It was severe weakness for the race she had been guarding and the type of their existence. As a result, we came to the decision that she may use the right of enjoying the companionship of a guardian angel during her life. That guardian is you, Castiel, your entreaty has been accepted. Supreme general Gabriel gave his consent too."

" Thank you. I am glad to hear it."

Uriel was scandalised, " What kind of plan is this? Anna rejected _us_, what she did is a sin."

" Even sinners need light and guidance. Some have the potential to correct themselves, especially when there is someone who's willing to offer this particular charity." Hanael explained to him.

The angel was no longer amused and chose to prevent further continuation of this discussion, " I belong to the military class. I have a better knowledge of standing up for the lawful than charity." And with those words he left, along with the urn containing the grace.

" There is joy as well as great pain in what you have decided to do." Hanael said to Castiel. " But there is certainly no shame in a noble act."

" I know." The warrior spoke serenely. " I want to look after Anna, no matter the cost."

" Go visit her after your shift." The Principality told him, lifting his palm over the angel's forehead to transfer the information of Anna's earthly identity and residence. " Of course, you are likely not to be visible to her, but that's our role; To be discreet."

" Yes." Castiel agreed. He bowed in reverence and then silently departed.

Hanael was about to return to the celestial sphere he belonged, but the presence of another angel halted him... A powerful, lively aura.

" Team mercy did not hesitate to respond positively to my little brother's altruistic concern... He tends to do everything by the book, so I never imagined he had reached such level of creativity in problem-solving."

Team mercy was Gabriel's terminology for the family of Principalities.

" You have a fine soldier in your army. I was surprised too, at first."

The general folded his arms on his chest and suddenly looked more thoughtful, " You already know that Castiel's plan does not bother me and I am really looking forward to seeing how it's going to develop. But I suppose you didn't warn him that these stories usually don't have a happy ending in the remote future. The fallen can become extremely overwhelmed by their emotions and this hardly helps when, in the meantime, they are also viewed as delicious prey by the demons..."

" I challenged his decisiveness before organising the session... I confirmed that the guardian doesn't face this situation as a vain cause, he believes there is hope. Castiel accepted to bear the struggle, even though he has not the power to foresee the outcome; In the end, only Father holds the absolute knowledge."

Gabriel shook his head considerately. Then, his expression darkened slightly, he looked troubled, as if he was unsure about a certain subject on his mind. " I wonder... If I were in Castiel's place, would I do the same? To offer myself so generously?" The voice that coloured these words did not match with the usual cheerful disposition of this leading angel; It was low, almost harbouring a secret concern about the future.

The Archangel wouldn't wait to hear Hanael's trustful opinion - he didn't feel ready to know - and flew away silently.

Only the running current was there to listen to the whispered answer, meant for Gabriel.

" In critical times, perhaps you would."

XxX

Notes: Story-wise, Castiel is specifically a soldier in Gabriel's unit. That is why the Principality seeks the additional consent of this Archangel regarding the soldier's appeal.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I am sorry that it took so long to post this chapter and complete the story. I am aware of the people who were waiting and thank you all for your patience.

To offer

Castiel's pov [in italics]

_" I already know that not everyone will understand... This doesn't concern me more than it should, since my main interest is to do what I believe as right based on the principles I have and less to be agreeable. Neither Uriel views my decision positively, though I expected the opposite. How can I cast aside the possibility that regardless of the trust Hanael showed him, he may try to persuade our superiors that my actions for Anna are senseless, forcing me to turn against my former companion? _

_He is so strict when it comes to the subject of fall, its ways and the issues it may present to the garrison, but as long as Anna is assembled by human elements, it is too difficult for anyone among us to find an excuse to be her enemy. Especially if she turns out to be a good person, someone to be proud of. _

_I love her and that can't change solely because she left... Her soul is the same, no matter where she exists and it is bound to mine. When I needed Anna, she was by my side, ready to guide me, comfort and calm me. Now that she needs my support, I am not going to turn my back. She won't be erased from my conscience. Even if her smile has disappeared from Heaven, the absence does not weaken my wish to see that smile on her lips again. _

_Sometimes, there is no point to put an end where there is a chance for a new beginning. Just like Anna sought the life she was meant to live, I myself seek the fulfilment of my earnest hopes- to enlighten her earthly hours, to protect her spirit and inspire it with strength. Even if they try to stop me, I shall keep her away from evil, keep the clouds far, so that a sun of kindness will shine upon her thoughts; That is my personal dream._ _Our recent difference was not an obstacle and the boundaries of our world, not impenetrable."_

Castiel hurried to join his protégé late at night, after his regular shift. He easily located the exact geographical area of her residence, as he was informed by Hanael. The house where Anna lived was neat, comfortable and quickly became likeable to the guardian. The family was resting in the meantime, yet some rooms were softly lit by small lights.

The angel's rush and excitement was such that even though he entered the place invisibly and without a sound, the lights flickered several times, as a reflection of his sudden presence and feelings. Thankfully, no one noticed. When he found Anna sleeping peacefully in her bed, his heart finally calmed and any obscure fear he had about the realisation of their reunion, dispersed.

The golden light of the full moon coming through the long, white curtains permitted the angel to distinguish the child's characteristics better. Her face was serene and a sensitive hand was lying out of the blanket, loosely outstretched on the pillow.

_" Can you be happier here...? I believe you can."_

He stayed with Anna. And throughout the night, Castiel prayed for her and their future.

XxX


End file.
